


Торин и Трандуил: от А до Я

by AndreyVas



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: ABC Challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Parent Thranduil, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole, Uncle Thorin, some RichLee
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyVas/pseuds/AndreyVas
Summary: Сборник коротких историй о Торине, Трандуиле и других людях в их жизни





	Торин и Трандуил: от А до Я

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The ABC of Thorin and Thranduil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530930) by [Anki_Shai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anki_Shai/pseuds/Anki_Shai). 



**В — Вечность**

В их первую встречу Торина поразило отражение бесконечных веков в голубых глазах Трандуила. Словно звёзды в небесах, они видели, как родился этот мир и как он медленно рушился. И только когда Торин заглянул в эти глаза ещё глубже, оказавшись ещё ближе, он заметил, что они снова засветились огнём юности.

**К — Кровь**

За свою долгую жизнь, Трандуил не раз видел кровь и смерть. Но никогда раньше они не ранили его так глубоко, как теперь, когда у него на глазах утекала по капле жизнь из бесчисленных ран на теле Торин, пока он пытался пальцами свести края одной, самой страшной раны. Трандуил не был готов встретить именно эту смерть, сердце эльфийского короля разрывалось при виде последней улыбки на обагрённых кровью губах, которые он целовал перед самой битвой.

— Не умирай... — прошептал Трандуил, и слёзы покатились по его щекам, когда замерли под чуткими пальцами последние удары сердца.

**Л — Любопытство**

Трандуил склонил голову, его голубые глаза странно поблёскивали, пока он проводил указательным пальцам по бодро вздымавшемуся вверх члену гнома. Торин жадно ловил ртом воздух и нетерпеливо подавал вперёд бёдра, желая получить больше, чем касание кончика пальца. Эльфийский король повернулся поглядеть в расширенные зрачки Торина, судорожно пытающегося высвободить руки и ноги из верёвочных захватов, крепко привязавших его к королевскому ложу.

— Каково это? — спросил Трандуил, и Торин адресовал ему скептический взгляд, когда эльф повторил прикосновение, на этот раз проведя ногтем от самой головки до основания.

Торин не смог сдержать низкого рыка, но Трандуил лишь приподнял брови, и снова задал вопрос, и снова повторил свою сладкую пытку. Но ответа на вопрос так и не последовало ровно до тех пор, пока не настал черёд Торина привязывать короля к постели.

**Д — Динозавры**

Торин никак не мог понять, как его угораздило вляпаться в эту историю.

Он ведь был уже взрослым мужиком, с хорошим бизнесом, и мог затащить в свою постель кого угодно. Проблема была только в том, что он положил глаз на блондина, который в этот самый момент разговаривал с остальными преподавателями, пока на самого Торина выжидательно уставился его не менее блондинистый сын.

— Ну? — Леголас скрестил на груди руки, став ещё более похожим на своего отца.

Торину ужасно хотелось закатить глаза, но он сдержался. В конце концов, он был уже взрослым. Он вытащил из пакета серебристую коробочку, передал её Леголасу и слегка смягчился, заметив выражение чистого восторга на лице парня. Леголас схватил коробку с набором фигурок динозавров из «Парка юрского периода».

— Спасибо, господин Оукеншилд! — сказал он, с трудом сдерживая эмоцию.

— Ну? — скопировал интонации парнишки Торин. Леголас кивнул и придвинулся ближе.

— Папа любит шоколад и книги, а ещё он говорит, что для Оукеншилда вы слишком красивы, и я думаю, он обрадуется, если вы пригласите его на новый фильм с динозаврами, — Леголас говорил степенно, как его учили с детства, но при этом с неприкрытой надеждой глядел на Торина, отчего тому вновь захотелось закатить глаза.

— То есть, ты предлагаешь пригласить тебя и твоего отца на свидание, не так ли? — спросил Торин, на что Леголас одобрительно закивал, прижимая к себе вручённый Торином подарок.

— Да, потому что дядя Элронд говорит, что я должен защищать папочкину добродетель, — с серьёзным видом выдал Леголас, стараясь скрыть смущение.  
Торин едва не заржал, но вслух сказал: 

— Молодец, Леголас, ты всё правильно делаешь!

Леголас снова кивнул. В конце концов, сделка выглядела вполне справедливой. Оглянувшись, Торин заметил, что Трандуил уже смотрит на них. От подаренной им немного смущённой улыбки сердце Торина забилось быстрее. Он бросил взгляд на Леголаса, который рассматривал подарок, и наклонился, чтобы поделиться с ним своим секретом.

— Как думаешь, я уже могу поцеловать твоего отца на этом свидании? — сохраняя серьёзный вид, спросил Торин, а Леголас в ответ не менее задумчиво наморщил нос.

— Не знаю... — протянул он наконец. — А вы хотите?

— Да, очень хочу! — подтвердил Торин и одобрительно улыбнулся, помогая парнишке принять решение. 

— Но как же... — дело уже начинало принимать дурной оборот, и Торин приготовился услышать отказ, увидев, как внезапно засмущался Леголас. — А вы... можете сводить меня в музей завтра? Там будут динозавры и ещё много всякого интересного, а папа не может...

Торин посмотрел Леголасу прямо в глаза:

— Конечно, с удовольствием, даже если мне не удастся поцеловать твоего отца.

Леголас покраснел и в следующую секунду Торин оказался в кольце неслабых объятий. В ответ он мягко обхватил Леголаса и приподнял его над полом. Повернувшись, он снова заметил, что Трандуил на них смотрит. Торин подумал, что готов, пожалуй, на всё ради своей уже почти обретённой семьи.

**Э — Экстаз**

Торин наконец отомстил.

Теперь-то Трандуил сполна насладится всем, что пришлось пережить самому Торину. Глаза эльфа были завязаны, руки и ноги привязаны к столбикам кровати гнома, пока хозяин ложа легонько пощипывал лежавшего на ней обнажённого пленника. Трандуил стонал всякий раз, когда Торин добирался до шеи или ключиц, так что Подгорный Король без труда определил его эрогенные зоны, и что Трандуилу нравится, когда ногти Торина проходятся по его голому торсу.

Торин победно улыбался, когда эльфийский король, всегда застёгнутый на все пуговицы, выгибал спину и приподнимал бёдра, в экстазе приоткрывая рот, пока мягкие губы Торина ласкали его эрекцию, а указательный и средний пальцы проникали в тесную дырочку. Трандуил тяжело дышал, бёдра его дрожали, а губы раскрывались в беззвучном крике. Поскольку глаза его были завязаны, Трандуил мог только _чувствовать_ , как Торин ласкает его губами и руками с неожиданной опытностью, которой не было у него замечено раньше.

Но вдруг ласки прекратились, и Трандуил тревожно вытянулся на постели.

— _Пожалуйста_ , Торин... — Трандуил ненавидел просить, но сейчас ему как воздух было необходимо, чтобы его любовник не останавливался. Он снова вздёрнул бёдра, но услышал голос Торина прямо возле своего уха и почувствовал, как его член обхватила шершавая ладонь.

— Скажи мне, король эльфов, каково это?! — Торин с удовольствием наблюдал распалённого страстью Трандуила. С минуту он подумывал, не продолжить ли пытку удовольствием, но всё же он не мог похвастаться спокойствием эльфов, так что он просто взял своё — и дал Трандуилу то, о чём тот просил.

**С — Судьба**

В нём есть что-то знакомое.

Ему знакома эта застенчивая улыбка, которая проскальзывает время от времени. Знакомы эти тёмные глаза, чей взгляд всегда согрет эмоциями, и которые смотрят на него с нежностью. Знакомы эти руки и пальцы, способные так крепко держать его и так сладко ласкать, как никто не ласкал до них.  
Знакома эта кожа, эти черты, он знает его. Уже до их первой встречи Ли знал его — и всё равно не может его вспомнить. Того, другого его, который не спит, раскинувшись, на спине после очередной ночи, полной страсти. Ли глядит на спящего возле него мужчину, чьи ноги сплетены с его ногами, и нежно касается кожи своего любовника.

Иногда, когда они лежат вот так рядом, Ли вспоминает. Ему видится обрамляющая лицо густая борода, синие одежды, расшитые золотом и серебром, он чувствует запах раскалённого металла и видит вековечную подгорную темень. Иногда он видит смертельную рану от меча вместо маленького шрама на груди Ричарда.

_Родимое пятно_ — так сказал Ричард после первой ночи, проведённой вместе. Но Ли и так знал. Он видел, как брызжет кровь из нанесённой мечом раны и как тает жизнь в глазах Ричарда... только вот имя было какое-то другое.

Ли качает головой, отнимая пальцы от помеченного «родимым пятном» места, прежде чем взглянуть в лицо Ричарда. Тот всё ещё спит, и Ли думает, может ли Ричард там, во сне, вспомнить их прежние имена.

Спящий вздыхает и придвигается ближе.

Но расстояние не имеет значения.

По крайней мере, пока они вместе.

**В — Воспитание**

Торин наблюдал издалека.

Он никогда не считал воспитание чужих детей простым делом, но воспитывать Леголаса совместно с Трандуилом — это было что-то особенное. Он не забыл, как сложно было хотя бы разговорить мальчика на первых порах, но со временем они стали хорошими друзьями.

Леголас приходил к Торину, когда затевал какую-нибудь шалость, а Торин старался помочь ему, чем мог. По правде сказать, Торин никогда не подозревал, что сможет полюбить ребёнка не меньше, чем его отца.

Они стали настоящей семьёй.

Леголас обернулся к Торину и широко улыбнулся, и Торин в очередной раз заметил, насколько же он похож на отца. И тут его обхватили поперек груди, и Торин ухмыльнулся от того, какую рожицу состроил наблюдавший всё происходящее Леголас. Паренёк округлил глаза, а гном почувствовал, что его целуют в шею, и стал поворачиваться медленно, но уверенно, пока его губы не встретили губы Трандуила.

— Ему понравился подарок, — прошептал Трандуил прямо в губы Торину, и тот улыбнулся.

— Рад слышать. Ты говорил, что для эльфов этот день очень важен.

— Да, — кивнул Трандуил, оборачиваясь к Леголасу, который крутил в руках новое оружие. Рядом терпеливо паслась белая кобыла, а Фили и Кили вращали глазами, уговаривая Леголаса перестать баловаться с острыми предметами. 

Торин улыбнулся, заметив, с какой нежностью Трандуила смотрел на сына. Торин никогда не думал, что будет так счастлив растить чьё-то дитя, но время шло и он наблюдал за взрослением Леголаса, пока не понял, что относится к нему так, как относился бы к собственному наследнику.

**З — Здесь и сейчас**

Он ненавидел городской шум.

Он ненавидел искусственное освещение среди ночи, из-за которого не было видно звёзд. Он ненавидел запах разложения и смога, окутывавший его на городских улицах, стоило только выйти из машины.

Он ненавидел двигаться в плотном потоке машин по шумным улицам, заполненным орущими людьми, кичащимися своим несчастьем.

Он ненавидел приезжать сюда каждый день, но ещё больше ненавидел необходимость объезжать весь город, чтобы найти _его_. Он ненавидел самого себя за то, что так нуждался в нём, за то тепло, которое чувствовал, когда они бывали вдвоём, за то, как скучал по прикосновениям его рук и губ, по каждому изгибу и контуру его тела.

Он заглушил мотор и поднял глаза только, чтобы увидеть его стоящим в дверях своего коттеджа. Он глупо улыбался, а синие глаза смотрели с почти детской радостью.

Трандуил Ороферион ненавидел себя за то, что так сильно любит этого мужчину.

— Ты сегодня поздно, — несмотря на командные интонации, низкий голос словно обволакивал слушателя.

— Машин было много, Торин, — отозвался гость, наблюдая на лице хозяина ту же самодовольную ухмылку, которой он всегда встречал Трандуила. — Не могу же я оказаться здесь сразу, как выйду из офиса.

Торин изящно кивнул, протянул руку и Трандуил уцепился за неё без малейших колебаний. Почти сразу Трандуил оказался прижат к борту собственного лимузина горячим телом Торина. Дышать стало тяжело, и Трандуил обхватил руками того, кто лишил его спокойствия со дня их самой первой встречи.

Торин улыбнулся и Трандуил вздохнул с облегчением, прежде чем преодолел последние сантиметры, разделявшие их, и поцеловал своего возлюбленного под звёздным пологом неба. Никакая ночная прохлада не могла победить тепла, шедшего от сердца Торина.

Трандуил до сих пор не мог объяснить себе, почему чувствовал себя насколько в безопасности, настолько полным рядом с Торином. Он поцеловал мужчину со всей страстью — и тот с готовностью ответил ему.

Именно здесь и сейчас, под этим ночным небом, вместе с Торином, которым целовал его скулы и шею, который касался своей эрекцией его бедра, Трандуил чувствовал себя как никогда на своем месте — потому что здесь было на месте его сердце.

И здесь его сердце осталось бы навсегда, если бы эти двое не встречались и дальше, во всяком времени и пространстве.

   
**О — Одиночество**

Раньше он никогда ни с кем не жил.

С тех пор, как он стал подростком, он всегда принимал решения самостоятельно, поскольку отец никогда не приезжал в тот дом, где он жил. Обретя собственное жилье, он уверился, что ему на роду написано одиночество. Даже своих случайных знакомых из баров или клубов он никогда не приводил домой — только в мотель или на их же территорию.

Они познакомились в кафе, совсем рядом от дома.

Шёл дождь, было холодно и ему просто хотелось почитать в тишине за чашкой горячего кофе. В свою первую встречу они не перекинулись ни словом, но его взгляд словно намертво прирос к темноволосому незнакомцу с глазами необычно-синего цвета и смущённой улыбкой. Внутри него словно всколыхнулось какое-то забытое чувство, но он сразу же велел ему уснуть снова.

Во второй раз они встретились также, и за окном также шёл дождь. На этот раз брюнет спросил разрешения присесть за его столик. Трандуил огляделся по сторонам, пожал плечами и продолжил чтение.

Он и предположить не мог, что скоро это станет привычкой.

Он и предположить не мог, что однажды он своими руками затащит этого мужчину в свою прихожую, не переставая целовать его с невиданной ранее страстью и жаждой, что он вцепиться в него, как только тот снимет с себя одежду и с рыком уронит его на постель. Трандуил и предположить не мог, что ему настолько понравится отдаваться кому-то, то он будет стонать от удовольствия.

Трандуил и предположить не мог, что будет обнимать кого-то так крепко, словно пытаясь вжаться всем телом, стереть все границы. Обычно он быстро вставал и уходил, не оглядываясь на того, с кем только что делил ложе. Но теперь всё было иначе.

Трандуил вздохнул, когда другой мужчина усмехнулся, целуя его в лоб; его руки притягивали партнёра всё ближе, нежно лаская разгорячённую кожу под одеялом.

Никогда и никого ещё Трандуил так не ждал. Никогда ещё он не ждал так долго, и даже не допускал мысли привести незнакомца к себе домой.  
Но Торин не был незнакомцем.

И Трандуилу теперь больше не хотелось быть одному.

**Р — Радость**

Детство его трудно было назвать счастливым.

Да и всю остальную жизнь, пожалуй, тоже.

По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока он не встретил Торина и его племянников.

Он ничего особенного собой не представлял — простой библиотекарь, вечно попадающий в самые богом забытые и старые библиотеки города. У него не было много ни друзей, ни денег, ни чего-либо ещё. Единственной его ценностью была красота, но для мужчины вроде него она была скорее проклятием...

Он никогда не ожидал подобного участия или доброго отношения от человека вроде Торина.

Он настороженно относился к нему, но не к его племянникам. Это были просто два молодых паренька, забредших в книжную лавку, чтобы спрятаться от дождя.

Трандуилу нравилось думать, что Валар наконец-то вспомнили о нём после всех несправедливостей, случившихся с ним в жизни.

Прошло не меньше года, пока Трандуил перестал опасаться Торина.

Потребовался ещё год и помощь его маленьких племянников, чтобы Трандуил наконец согласился на свидание и первый поцелуй.

Трандуил не понимал причин настойчивости Торина, тем более что, оказываясь с ним рядом, Трандуил почему-то начинал вести себя как полный идиот. Он же был так холоден, резок, груб и кричал в лицо, как он его ненавидит.

Трандуил не понимал, почему Торин оставался спокоен, даже когда Трандуил всеми силами старался от него отбиться.

Но в глубине души ему нравилась такая настойчивость Торина.

Он радовался, что Торин не поставил на нём крест так же, как это сделал когда-то сам Трандуил.

Теперь же, когда вокруг них прыгали счастливые Кили и Фили, а Торин улыбался той самой яркой улыбкой, надевая серебряное кольцо на безымянный палец своего избранника, Трандуил благодарил Валар за эту настойчивость.

Сердце его пропустило удар, тело затрепетало, а мысли словно заволокло розовым туманом, когда Торин пообещал никогда не оставлять его одного, ни в горе, ни в радости. 

Пожалуй, теперь его жизнь никак нельзя было назвать несчастливой.

**К — Камасутра**

_1\. Миссионерская поза_

Когда пришло первое сообщение, урок только что закончился и он как раз собирал вещи. Мобильный завибрировал, он достал его и приподнял бровь, увидев входящее сообщение от Элронда.

От удивления он чуть не уронил телефон, но книги и любимая ручка всё же полетели на пол.

Его лицо наверняка окрасилось всеми оттенками розового, пока он смотрел ролик с участием двух мужчин, занимавшихся страстным сексом. Конечно, он не впервые видел порносъёмки, не говоря уже о гей-порно. Однако его возбудил и одновременно смутил тот факт, что Элронд в фотошопе приделал нижнему партнёру его лицо, а верхнему — лицо профессора по международной политике. 

В их последнюю встречу Трандуил признался Элронду, что втайне сходит с ума по вышеозначенному профессору. Так что теперь Трандуил хоть и уговаривал себя перестать смотреть неприличный ролик, но... ему действительно нравился этот профессор, и ролик вполне походил на одну из его многочисленных фантазий...

— С вами всё в порядке, мистер Гринвуд? — Трандуил поднял глаза от телефона — и встретился взглядом со своим преподавателем Торином Оукеншилдом, который выглядел несколько обеспокоенным. — Вас что-то взволновало, и вы уронили вот это.

Профессор, который был всего лишь на несколько лет старше своего студента, вручил ему книги и ручку и продолжал глядеть на Трандуила, пытаясь понять, что происходит. У Трандуила внезапно пересохло в горле, а в животе почему-то стало жарко. И этот голос... ему срочно требовалось покинуть аудиторию, пока профессор не заметил, что же именно было не в порядке.

— Я... Нет, я просто... Видимо, мне придётся убить своего лучшего друга! — Трандуил ненавидел себя за то, насколько сильное желание слышалось в его собственном хриплом голосе. Он схватил книги, коротко глянул на Торина и выбежал из класса.

Ему не суждено было увидеть полуулыбку на лице проследившего за ним взглядом профессора.

_2\. Поза «по-собачьи»_

Когда пришло второе сообщение...

...ну, вообще-то, второе сообщение пришло тоже не очень вовремя — он как раз собирался зайти в кабинет профессора Оукеншилда, чтобы узнать свои оценки.

Он остановился перед дверью и закатил глаза, услышав драматические интонации Галадриэли, прежде чем открыл прилагавшийся к сообщению файл.  
И замер на месте.

Это была та же самая картинка, с тем же фотомонтажом, только на этот раз партнёры занимались сексом «по-собачьи», и «верхний» партнёр с лицом Торина с жаром пользовал «нижнего» с лицом Трандуила.

Трандуил поводил языком по щеке изнутри, пытаясь угомонить разбушевавшиеся фантазии. Он опять не мог оторвать взгляд от картинки, и снова почувствовал нараставшее желание и жажду, и распространявшийся по телу жар. Он сглотнул и хотел уже отправиться в уборную, чтобы снять стресс, когда дверь кабинета распахнулась и перед ним возник во всей красе объект его желаний.

На этот раз Трандуил был готов убить и Элронда, и Галадриэль.

— Мистер Гринвуд, с вами всё в порядке? — приподнял брови Торин, разглядывая ученика со странным выражением на лице.

Трандуил открыл было рот, но дар речи, похоже, его покинул. Видимо, Валар были серьёзно им недовольны или он родился в несчастливый день, потому что этот чёртов профессор подошёл ещё ближе и приложил ладонь ко лбу бедного студента.

— Вы снова взволнованы, как и на большинстве моих лекций. Вы больны или что с вами?

Трандуил чуть ли не отскочил в сторону и перевесил рюкзак на грудь, чтобы хоть как-то прикрыть эрекцию. В свободной руке он держал телефон, в душе желаю своим друзьям медленной и мучительной смерти.

— Н-нет... — он наконец прочистил горло и помотал головой. — Нет, простите, я просто оказался в затруднительной ситуации.

Торин снова вопросительно приподнял брови. Он явно хотел что-то сказать, но не стал, вместо этого одарив Трандуила полуулыбкой, от которой блондин потом по полдня витал в облаках.

— Вам опять придётся убивать кого-то из ваших друзей? — заговорщическим тоном поинтересовался преподаватель.

Трандуил улыбнулся в ответ, силясь выбросить из головы последнюю картинку: 

— Да, что-то вроде того.

— Ну что же, позвольте тогда сказать вам, что вы — один из лучших моих студентов за долгое время, — снова улыбнулся Торин, заглянул в свой кабинет и вернулся с листком оценок. — По Анализу у вас отлично, и вообще вы — лучший на курсе, так что вам не о чем беспокоиться.

Трандуил кивнул, глядя на Торина, взял листок и чуть не уронил всё остальное, когда их руки нечаянно соприкоснулись. Трандуил покраснел, пробормотал «до свидания» и поспешил скрыться.

Ему до смерти хотелось прибить Элронда и Галадриэль.

_3\. Поза «лёжа на боку» — ленивый утренний секс_

Трандуил почти привык к тому, что друзья ставят его в неудобное положение, устраивая ему эрекцию во всякое неурочное время разными «вдохновляющими» картинками, найденными в интернете. Так что он без особых опасений открывал очередной присланный ему файл, стоя дождливым вечером у стойки в кофейне. Одежда его промокла почти насквозь, с волос капала вода, а рюкзак вообще можно было выжимать.

Он уже успел разглядеть собственное явно довольное лицо и лицо Торина, наяривающего его сзади с обычным энтузиазмом. Он вздохнул, готовый отложить мобильный и спокойно выпить кофе, но, задумавшись, влетел кому-то в спину.

Он бы совершенно неэлегантно шлёпнулся на пол, если бы этот кто-то не подхватил его сильными руками.

— Мистер Гринвуд, похоже, вы совершенно неизбежно смущаетесь и краснеете в моем присутствии.

На этот раз Трандуилу очень хотелось прибить Келеборна.

Поднял голову, он увидел улыбающегося Торина Оукеншилда, который всё ещё держал Трандуила за предплечья. Пожалуй, они находились слишком близко, чтобы Трандуил мог сразу успокоиться.

— Профессор Оукеншилд, — голос Трандуила прозвучал так неожиданно пискляво, что он предпочёл откашляться.

— Зовите меня просто Торин, — мужчина почему-то выглядел очень довольным, — я больше не ваш профессор.

— Ну... тогда позвольте представиться: Трандуил, — улыбка последнего явно уступала в широте и яркости.

— Можно мне... — Торин огляделся, на минуту заколебавшись. — Ну, то есть, если вы прямо сейчас никого не собираетесь убивать, могу я предложить вам чай или кофе? Похоже, вам надо согреться.

Трандуил почти перестал дышать, стремился придумать остроумный ответ и не порушить свой единственный шанс. Он выпрямился, с сожалением расставаясь с ощущением тёплых ладоней на предплечьях.

— Ну, вообще-то, есть парочка человек, — начал он. — Но от чашки чая я не откажусь. Дождь был мокрый... в смысле, холодный.

Торин хмыкнул, а Трандуилу очень захотелось закрыть лицо рукой.

— Когда-нибудь вы мне расскажете, чем вам так насолили ваши друзья, — предложил Торин, ведя своего спутника к пустому столику.

Однако Трандуил совсем не считал, что рассказывать Торину о друзьях, присылавших ему порно-картинки с их лицами в самые неподходящие моменты, было хорошей идеей.

_4\. Столб и плющ_

В последний раз, когда он получил такую картинку, он как раз собирался вернуться на свидание.

Разглядев изображение так и эдак, он, кроме обычного возбуждения, почувствовал ещё и раздражение.

К картинке прилагались подписи: «Удачи», «Не упусти свой шанс!», «Ты же не забыл, как это делается?», ну и, конечно: «Ты ведь делал это раньше?»

Трандуил округлил глаза и сунул мобильный в карман. На выходе из уборной он нос к носу столкнулся со своим спутником и чуть не упал. Он услышал низкий грудной смех, и сильные руки снова подхватили его. Он расслабленно выдохнул, потому что делать всякие глупости в присутствии Торина Оукеншилда уже, пожалуй, вошло у него в привычку.

— Почему же вы теряете равновесие каждый раз, когда я рядом? — мужчина говорил серьёзно, но его тон совершенно не вязался с широкой улыбкой и блеском синих глаз.

— Не льстите себе, я просто получил неприятное сообщение, — попытался отговориться Трандуил, но утратил всякую уверенность в себе, когда Торин наклонился и проговорил ему почти в самые губы: — Я только что расплатился за кофе и хотел спросить, не готов ли ты поехать домой... ко мне домой, я имею в виду.

В ответ Трандуил только беспомощно улыбнулся:

— Да... пожалуй, да.

**У — Удача**

— Что делаешь? — Тауриэль обвила Кили руками и положила подбородок на макушку юного гнома, который наблюдал за неожиданно жарким спором Трандуила и Торина по какому-то незначительному поводу.

— Да они вон... опять дерутся, — Кили накрыл руки Тауриэль своими, а эльфийка хмыкнула, глядя на Королей, которые собирались то ли поцеловаться, то ли набить друг другу морду.

— Они что, всегда перед сексом так ругаются? — прокомментировал Фили, Кили что-то пробурчал в ответ, а Тауриэль рассмеялась.

— Я просто... — Кили высвободился и повернулся к Тауриэль. — Мне вот интересно, Король Трандуил знает, как ему повезло? А дядюшка знает?

Тауриэль приподняла брови и отошла на шаг, не разрывая с Кили телесного контакта, а потом подняла глаза на своего Короля. Тот слегка нагнулся к гному, а глаза его меж тем горели всё ярче. Тауриэль аж приоткрыла рот от удивления. Торин был так близко, они оба были так близко...

— Ну, то есть, они же бы не ругались, если бы понимали это? — Кили неодобрительно покачал головой, но выражение его лица смягчилось, когда Торин вдруг сгрёб Трандуила в охапку и оба Короля слились в жарком поцелуе.

Тауриэль наклонилась поцеловать в щёку своего гнома, схватила его за руку и потащила куда-то по коридорам, чтобы наконец оставить Королей одних.

— Думаю, они оба знают, как им повезло, они просто слишком боятся всё потерять и слишком много вспоминают прошлое, чтобы просто наслаждаться жизнью.

— Думаешь? Тауриэль, пожалуй, права, Кили, — Фили догнал брата и хлопнул его по спине. — Считай, тебе повезло, что вы с Тауриэль влюбились друг в друга с первого взгляда, наплевав на предрассудки наших народов по отношению друг к другу.

Тауриэль смущённо улыбнулась, а Кили согласно кивнул, нежно поцеловав ей руку.

— Кроме того, эти двое любят друг друга, им просто нужно больше времени, пока они перейдут к поцелуям и всему прочему, и признаются в своих чувствах. Потом ещё насмотритесь, как они обжимаются в каждом углу! — закончил Фили.

Кили закатил глаза, а Тауриэль, смеясь, добавила: 

— Да, зная нашего Короля и вашего дядюшку, надо радоваться тому, что есть. Боюсь себе даже представить, где мы их потом обнаружим вдвоем!

Фили и Кили содрогнулись в притворном ужасе.

**Ш — Шумный**

Когда их пригласили на коронацию Его Величества Элессара, он даже в самых диких фантазиях не мог себе представить, что его разместят в соседней комнате от той, которую заняли его дядюшка и Король Трандуил.

Знай он об этом заранее, попросил бы отвести ему другие покои.

Цена значения не имела.

Кили прижал ладони к ушам, в очередной раз удивляясь, почему он отказался пойти с Тауриэлью, Леголасом и Гимли на стену и вместо этого предпочёл пойти спать. Он устало взирал на высившуюся вдали крепостную стену, тщетно пытаясь игнорировать то, что происходило за стеной его комнаты, но...

— Валар, Торин... да, ещё, да, вот так... ДА!!! ЕЩЁ!!!

Кили нахлобучил на уши подушку, потому что всё равно не мог поверить этим самым ушам. Из соседней комнаты доносились стоны, хрипы и скрип дерева, ударявшегося о стену, и... О, Махал, кто бы мог подумать, что Король Трандуил может ТАК кричать!

— Проси! Проси, король эльфов, или я остановлюсь!

— Пожалуйста, мой Король...

Кили в ужасе распахнул глаза, вскочил с постели, натянул сапоги и куртку и вылетел их комнаты. Звук хлопнувшей двери заглушил крик Трандуила, повторявшего имя Торина.

***  
Фили обеспокоенно поглядел на брата, под глазами которого залегли плотные тени. Он выглядел явно усталым и подавленным и зевал во весь рот.

— Что случилось, брат? — поинтересовался Фили. — Ты же вроде рано отправился спать. 

Кили смотрел в пространство и молчал, скрестив на груди руки.

— Да, я пошёл спать, но дядюшка и Король Трандуил как раз вчера вечером решили поиграть в пленника и тюремщика. — В глазах Фили любопытство мешалось с ужасом. — Потом поиграть в ленивого дворецкого и сурового хозяина, а потом — в Короля и крестьянина...

Фили содрогнулся: — Но ты же не хочешь сказать, что они...

— ДА!!! Они занимались любовью прямо в соседней комнате и не умолкали ни на минуту! — подтвердил Кили. — Я не мог уснуть, я всё время слушал вопли и стоны Короля Трандуила, а потом — хриплые приказы дядюшки, и...

— Да уж, братишка, с меня, пожалуй, хватит новостей! — Фили приподнял руки в жесте побеждённого. — Подробности можешь оставить при себе.

Кили глянул на брата, снова скрестил руки на груди и откинулся на стену. Фили стало жалко брата: если они случайно заставали Торина занимающимся сексом с Трандуилом где-нибудь в горах, они всегда могли сбежать, но... ночевать рядом с их спальней... И тут Фили заметил шедшую им навстречу Тауриэль.

— А знаешь что? Почему бы тебе им не отомстить? — вдруг сказал Фили и продолжил, увидев озадаченный взгляд брата: — Ну, сегодня они, вероятно, захотят отоспаться. А может, даже уже спят. Забирай Тауриэль в свою комнату и покажи им, как вы умеете шуметь. Посмотрим, как им понравится слушать вопли со стороны тех, с кем они видятся каждый день!

**С — Смертный**

Сначала Торин зачихал.

Трандуил перестал созерцать потолок и, повернувшись, увидел Торина за столом, заваленным какими-то скучными бумагами, в то время как сам Трандуил вовсю наслаждался бездельем в собственном офисе. Эльфийский король принял сидячее положение и, если бы Торин соизволил оторвать взгляд от бумаг, он мог бы разглядеть беспокойство в серых глаза напротив. Торин шмыгнул носом и свободной рукой принялся шарить по карманам, но тут чихнул снова ещё громче прежнего.

Ещё один чих — и Король Трандуил напрягся.

Эльфийский король склонил голову, вцепившись пальцами в диван, на котором сидел, и не спускал глаз с Короля Гномов, который пытался прочистить нос, строя при этом страшные гримасы. Вдруг Торин нахмурил брови, поднял голову и заметил пристальный взгляд Трандуила.

— Что случилось? — наконец нарушил тишину Трандуил, и, будь Торин внимательнее и не так озадачен делами, а может, виной всему было плохое самочувствие из-за простуды, он бы отнёсся к этому вопросу с большим пониманием и заметил, как подавленно прозвучал голос эльфа.

— А что случилось? — довольно грубо отозвался Торин, снова шмыгая носом и громко сморкаясь в платок.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Трандуил, показывая на самого Торина.

— Чихаю. При тебе что, никто никогда не чихал? — в свою очередь спросил Торин, удивлённо приподняв бровь.

— Конечно, чихал! — раздражённо ответил Трандуил.

Эльфийскому владыке послышалась насмешка в словах гнома и не понравилось пренебрежение Торина к беспокойству о нём Трандуила. Он имел в виду не насморк как таковой, он имел в виду, почему Торин болеет. Он видел, как люди, простые смертные, начинали чихать, затем ложились в постель, чтобы уже никогда не встать, и затем умирали. Но... он никогда не видел, чтобы что-то подобное случилось с гномом.

— Недавно же у Тильды случилась _простуда_ , — последнее слово Трандуил произнёс так, будто от него делалось кисло во рту. — И Бард сильно волновался из-за этого, говорил, что она заболела. Ты тоже заболел?

Торин потянулся и встал — его слегка била дрожь — и подошёл к Трандуилу. Он чувствовал на себе пристальный и многозначительный взгляд серых глаз эльфийского короля. Трандуил прикоснулся тыльной стороной ладони к покрасневшим щекам возлюбленного и нахмурил брови, обнаружив у того повышенную температуру. Торин потянулся вслед за прикосновением, поняв, что так обеспокоило эльфа: он вспомнил тот день в Дейле, когда они навестили заболевшую Тильду. Девочка была так впечатлена их визитом, что совсем забыла о необходимости лежать в постели и вскочила им навстречу. Бард был недоволен таким проявлением эмоций, а Трандуил, обычно добрый и мягкий с детьми, никак не мог понять, что значит «болеть», и зачем люди и прочие смертные это делают.

— Да, наверное, я немного простудился, — наконец признал Торин, одаривая Трандуила полуулыбкой. Лицо эльфа потемнело, а глаза словно бы утратили блеск.

— Почему? Ты... ты уверен? — спросил он. Торин подсел к эльфу, недовольно качавшему головой.

— Да, вполне уверен. Мне уже второй день нездоровится, и насколько я себя знаю... — Торин глянул на Трандуила, который корчил рожи, пытаясь скрыть беспокойство за раздражением. — Дорогой мой, ты же сам настоял, чтобы мы занялись сексом прямо посреди леса, на снегу, поскольку тебе не терпелось подождать до дома!

Трандуил немного смутился, предавшись воспоминаниям. Торин ухмыльнулся, потому что в тот раз Трандуил просто уронил его на землю и отжарил по-быстрому, пока до них не добралась охрана. Конечно, Торину следовало бы пойти домой и переодеться, но Трандуил выглядел таким сытым и довольным, что Торин решил не портить ему праздник.

— Так выходит, я во всём виноват? — Трандуилу совсем не нравилось чувствовать себя виноватым. Торину впервые показалось, что с эльфом что-то не так.

Он открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но вместо этого чихнул, а потом закашлялся. Трандуил округлил глаза, опустился на колени рядом с гномом и взял его лицо в ладони, словно ища ответы или подсказки, что следует сделать. Король-под-Горой покашлял ещё несколько раз, прежде чем смог снова говорить.

— При тебе никто никогда не болел, так? — спросил он наконец.

— Болели: смертные, короли и крестьяне, — ответил Трандуил, внимательно осматривая Торина. — Но я никогда не видел больного гнома, я... Я видел, как люди умирали и от меньших неприятностей, чем насморк.

До Торина наконец дошло, чем был так обеспокоен Трандуил, а тот отвернулся, не привыкший, чтобы его потаённые мысли выходили наружу. Торин положил руку на щёку Трандуила и бережно повернул его голову, пока их глаза не встретились.

— Я не умру, — твёрдо сказал Торин. — Это просто простуда. Мне просто следовало сменить одежду в тот день, поскольку она промокла, ну и... мы правда довольно долго прокувыркались на снегу.

Трандуил попытался улыбнуться, но получилось не очень. Торин прижался лбом ко лбу Трандуила. У него начинала болеть голова, и внезапно потянуло в сон.

— Ты не должен был заболеть, — сказал Трандуил, обхватив руками торс гнома. Торин хмыкнул, но Трандуил отнюдь не шутил.

— Тебе не стоит беспокоиться. Обещаю, что останусь с тобой до тех пор, пока дряхлость не позволит мне больше бороться с судьбой, — проговорил Торин. — Это просто простуда, и я готов заплатить такую цену за твоё удовольствие и твои объятия.

Трандуил коротко кивнул и нахмурился, осознав, что Торин говорит медленно, словно бы во сне.

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно? — мягко спросил он. — Что сделать, чтобы тебе стало лучше?

Торин изогнул брови, а Трандуил округлил глаза.

— Только не это! — фыркнул он.

— Ну, тогда, пожалуй, чаю и чего-нибудь поесть. А я пока полежу немного, — ответил Торин.

— Хорошо, посмотрим, что я смогу сделать.

Когда Трандуил вернулся вместе с Дис, Торин уже спал, устроившись прямо на диване. Дис заверила Короля эльфов, что эта простуда скоро пройдёт, и всё опять будет хорошо. Трандуилу очень хотелось в это верить. Ему очень хотелось верить, что всё станет как прежде, но... он не мог отделаться от мысли, что когда-нибудь в недалёком будущем Торин закроет глаза навсегда, и он снова останется один. Всеми силами стараясь отогнать от себя столь мрачные мысли, эльфийский король прилёг рядом с Торином как можно ближе и уткнувшись носом в изгиб его шеи.

Торин пробормотал что-то и обвил своего эльфа рукой, прижимая к себе. Трандуил погрузился в сон, думая о том, что с радостью отдал бы своё бессмертие, если бы за это они с Торином могли до последнего дня прожить вместе.

В любви и радости.

**З — Забвение**

Трандуил выжил.

Торин — нет.

Проходили года, века, тысячелетия... Время стало врагом, оружия против которого у Трандуила не было. Он видел, как великие государства набирали мощь и приходили в упадок, видел, как люди обращались к добру и ко злу. Он видел, как изменилась земля, давая место новому миру.  
И когда это случилось, его народ, народ Торина и даже народ Бильбо оказались забыты. Они стали персонажами легенд и мифов, интересных разве что для детей и подростков.

Трандуил отказался уходить и даже не был уверен, существует ли ещё путь в Земли бессмертия. Но по большому счёту ему не было до этого дела, как не было дела ни до чего иного, кроме одной единственной вещи, одного воспоминания, которое он берёг, и это было Сердце Горы. Единственное живое воспоминание, которое осталось ему от Торина.

Трандуил относился к новому миру с недоверием и осторожностью, наблюдая вокруг себя движение людей и развитие технологий. Иные люди его замечали, иные — нет.

И вот когда Трандуил совсем уверился в том, что предпочёл бы наблюдать эту эпоху издалека, он нашёл его.

Их глаза встретились, и Трандуил узнал его.

На этот раз Торин Оукеншилд был выше ростом и шире в плечах, носил короткую стрижку и улыбался уголками губ, но в своей человеческой форме выглядел не менее привлекательным, чем будучи гномом.

Мужчина подошёл к нему, и Трандуил едва не задрожал от нетерпения.

Мужчина улыбнулся, приветствуя его, и прошёл мимо.

Сердце Трандуила готово было вырваться из груди, когда он понял, что улыбка и взгляд были адресованы не ему. Их получателем был незнакомец, который также пристально смотрел на Торина, но не Трандуил.

Торин не помнил.

А Трандуил не мог забыть.

**Р — Родительство**

Торин не совсем понимал эту идею.

Конечно, он понимал, что значит — быть отцом, и что отца ожидается, а что — нет. Он не раз помогал ухаживать за племянниками, да и вообще идиотом не был. Но стать отцом самому и испытать радости отцовства... ну... так далеко он, пожалуй, не готов был зайти.

По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не встретил Трандуила и его сына Леголаса.

Поначалу он представлял это себе как развлечение. Горячий, одинокий папочка и... да, он был горяч, забавен и чертовски хорош в постели. Торину нравилось проводить время с Трандуилом, нравилось вытворять с ним всякие штуки до тех пор, пока он не обнаружил, что влюбился и подумывает о потомстве.

Да, и ещё был Леголас.

Трандуил сразу сказал твёрдо: если ты против моего сына, ты не получишь меня.

Поначалу Торин пытался относиться к Леголасу снисходительно и, чего греха таить, довольно эгоистично.

Потом паренёк понемногу стал таскать его по дому, приглашать играть, показывать свои рисунки и динозавров, которых ему дарили на дни рождения и Рождество. Леголас начал приходить к Торину со своими проблемами, с которыми не мог справиться сам. И Торин скоро понял, что привязался к мальчишке.

Они стали часто гулять в парке или ходить в Национальный Музей, или готовить обед или завтрак для Трандуила. Они вместе ходили по магазинам в поисках подарка Трандуилу на день рождения, юбилей и Рождество. Они нередко засыпали вместе на диване в ожидании Трандуила или строили крепость из подушек, когда в гости приходили племянники.

Скоро Торин обнаружил, что ворчит на Леголаса, который напугал их, или спешит на помощь мальчишке, только что упавшему с лестницы. Торин стал тем, кем никогда не собирался становиться: отцом. И хотя он не был до конца уверен, могли ли его действия считаться отцовством, Трандуил всегда, улыбаясь, уверял его, что вполне могли.

— Хватит пялиться на девчонку, ей всего шесть! — прошептал Трандуил на ухо Торину, удивлённый и одновременно раздражённый неожиданной опекой со стороны Торина.

— Мне пофигу, она слишком взрослая для нашего Листочка! — Торин не сводил глаз с черноволосой девочки, которая скромно улыбалась Леголасу, который что-то лопотал ей про тиранозавра, подаренного ему Торином.

Трандуил закатил глаза, сплетя пальцы с пальцами Торина. Ему очень нравилось, когда Торин так говорил о его сыне. Это всегда выходило очень естественно, хоть Торин и не был уверен в том, всё ли он правильно делает или говорит.

— Она же просто дитя, Торин. Пора привыкать к этому — наш мальчик вырастет довольно красивым. — Трандуил улыбнулся в ответ на почти испуганное выражение лица Торина. — К нему будут тянуться и девочки, и мальчики, и нам с этим ещё предстоит разбираться.

— Поглядим, — сухо сказал Торин, и Трандуил рассмеялся. Торин не понимал, что такого смешного находил в этой теме Трандуил, но видеть, как он смеётся, было приятно.

Может, Леголас всё-таки повременит с любовными свиданиями, пока ему не исполнится хотя бы сорок.

**С — Ссора**

— Я думал, ты меня любишь.

— Это не имеет никакого отношения к моим чувствам.

— Похоже, твои чувства ничего не значат и не помогут уговорить тебя прекратить эту глупость.

— Это не глупость! Я должен был так поступить!

— Ничего ты не должен! Но конечно, что ещё ожидать от таких, как ты? Амбициозный король, который всегда стремился только к власти и богатству. Совсем как твой дед!

В комнате неожиданно настала тишина.

Торин сжал кулаки и вздёрнул подбородок, в глазах его были злоба и разочарование. Трандуил осознал, что он только что сказал, и почувствовал себя виноватым, но природное упрямство заставило его тоже поднять подбородок повыше, словно бросая вызов.

— Я пойду, — наконец сказал Торин голосом, лишённым каких-либо эмоций. — Не жди меня. Если ты прав, то я не вернусь. Если же я прав, не думаю, что смогу заставить тебя и дальше страдать в компании кого-либо, столь похожего на Трора.

Трандуил почувствовал внезапную слабость в коленях. Он услышал, как дверь его кабинета захлопнулась, и уставился в дальнюю стену, неспособный поверить в то, что только что случилось. Он молча глотал свои слёзы, свою тоску и свой гнев. Он стоял словно истукан, а сердце с болью сжималось в груди.

— Ты позволишь ему уйти?! — мягко и сочувственно спросил Леголас. Он взял отца за локоть, и его собственное сердце чуть не разорвалось при виде потерянного выражения на лице Трандуила. — Отец, иди с ним. Не отпускай его вот так.

Трандуил посмотрел на сына, Леголас адресовал ему понимающую улыбку и Трандуил кивнул, прежде чем выйти из комнаты.

Леголас вздохнул, надеясь, что эту ошибку ещё можно исправить.

**Г — Грубость**

Барду всегда нравилось проводить время с Торином и Трандуилом.

Находиться в присутствии двух Королей было непросто. Он сидел, глядя на полуэльфа Элронда, который был явно недоволен Торином, который вечно перебивал Боромира — человека из Гондора. Он знал, как следует разговаривать с Торином, но другие люди за столом Совета понятия не имели, как справиться с сексуально неудовлетворённым королём гномов и смущённым королём эльфов, который вертелся в кресле, не сводя глаз с Торина.

— Я только хотел сказать... — Боромир стиснул зубы, когда Торин своим фырканьем в очередной раз перебил его.

— Ты только хотел сказать, что тебе одному приходится сражаться и страдать, — закатил глаза Торин. — Мне приходилось слышать о том, какие самовлюблённые воины живут в Гондоре, но я даже не представлял, насколько верен этот слух. Тебе, конечно, не приходилось видеть, с какими силами нам пришлось столкнуться, чтобы освободить Север от Зла, или что пришлось пережить Дунадану, или какие препятствия пришлось преодолеть Бильбо и его племяннику, чтобы добраться сюда.

Элронд наклонился над столом, останавливая Боромира: 

— Я уверен, лорд Боромир понимает это. Что он хочет сказать, это...

— Я знаю, что он хочет сказать, — проворчал Торин. — И не советую тебе становиться под удар. Вы спрятались тут, в своей долине, хотя можно было бы провести Совет в Эреборе или Мирквуде, да хоть в вашем Золотом Лесу! Это было бы проще для всех нас.

— Проще для чего? — переспросил один из эльфов, и Торин повернулся к Гэндальфу, который смотрел куда-то в сторону, а потом перевёл взгляд на Элронда, который только устало вздохнул.

— Ты им не сказал?! — взбесился Торин. Бильбо постарался спрятать улыбку и встретился глазами с Бардом, который тоже был готов рассмеяться.

— Нет, Торин, так решили все вместе, — ответил Трандуил. — А теперь, если ты заткнёшься и перестанешь перебивать моего родственника и всех остальных, мы сможем закончить наше собрание или...

— Или что?! Ты снова бросишь меня в темницу? — ухмыльнулся Торин. Щёки Трандуила окрасились в приятный оттенок розового, а Леголас и Кили застыли как статуи. — Что ты придумаешь на этот раз? Мы будем пленниками или заблудившимися путниками?

— Заткнись, Король под Горой... — угрожающе прошипел Трандуил.

— Дорогуша, если хочешь повеселиться, придётся подождать. В наш последний визит сюда покои Лорда Элронда оказались намного комфортабельнее, чем твои, — парировал Торин. — Если, конечно, у Лорда Элронда нет каких-нибудь пещер, о которых мы не знаем.

При этих словах все повернулись к Элронду, который, в свою очередь, выглядел совершенно ошарашенным. Трандуил сузил глаза, глядя на Торина, и тот ответил ему таким же прищуренным взглядом. Для знавших их не первый день было совершенно ясно, что дискуссия между двумя Королями не имела ни малейшего отношения к смертельной опасности, нависшей над Средиземьем.

Бард закатил глаза, сдавленно хихикая, когда за этой дискуссией последовала другая, и вскоре все вокруг разбились на пары, обсуждая каждый своё, не имевшее касательства к той теме, ради которой они все собрались в Ривенделле. К дискуссии вскоре присоединился Глоин, помнивший довольно хорошо время, проведённое ими в застенках эльфийского короля. Бильбо подпёр щёку рукой, наблюдая за распрями эльфов и гномов, усердно подогреваемыми Торином.

— Не слишком ли жарко для нашего мирного собрания, а, Лорд Элронд? — негромко спросил он. Элронд посмотрел на него и принялся молча массировать переносицу.

Тогда Бильбо встал во весь свой небольшой рост и прочистил горло: 

— Дорогие мои, я думаю, уже ХВАТИТ!!!

Он покачал головой, оглядывая присутствующих:

— Есть более важные вещи, которые стоит обсудить. Так давайте к ним и перейдём!

— Мистер Бэггинс... — начал было Торин, но Бильбо посмотрел на него с тем же прищуром, и Торин неожиданно заткнулся, недовольно бубня себе что-то под нос и сложив руки на груди.

— Ну конечно, его ты послушался, а когда я что-то говорю или делаю, меня ты игнорируешь! — проворчал Трандуил, нарочито выпрямившись и глядя в сторону.

Торин поморщился:

— Дело не в этом...

Бильбо округлил глаза, Бард снова засмеялся, а Леголас просто покачал головой. Торин как-то неловко сдвинулся поближе к Трандуилу.

— Я просто... Я тебя слышу...

— Я не понял, что тут вообще происходит?! — задать этот волновавший всех вопрос хватило смелости только у Боромира, наверное, потому, что он единственный встречал обоих Королей в первый раз.

— Король Торин просто с ума сходит, когда папа отказывает ему от ложа, — устало объяснил Леголас. — Они не были вместе уже больше месяца, потому что Кили и я можем подтвердить, что в дороге они нас не пугали. Да и здесь тоже — наши комнаты ведь находятся рядом.  
Боромир с минуту выглядел шокированным, Элронд сделал вид, что его вообще нет на Совете, а Торин и Трандуил о чём-то шептались между собой.

Бард прочистил горло и оглядел собрание, явно забавляясь:

— Ну что, дорогие Лорды, продолжать будем?

**Г — Грех**

При виде этого мужчины Торина чувствовал тяжесть в чреслах.

Светлые пряди волос спадали на алебастровую кожу подобно золотой реке, литые мускулы не обещали лёгкой победы. Глаза светились как луна во мраке ночи, а идеальной формы живот и ноги двигались словно в непристойном танце, лишая Торина душевного покоя.

Торин опустил забрало, и противник усмехнулся.

Эта усмешка обещала и боль, и удовольствие в одной схватке.

**Д — Дразнить**

Условия были простые: Торин мог делать всё, что угодно, а Трандуил не имел права возражать ни словом, ни делом.

Эльфийский король почувствовал, как внизу живота закручивается тёплая спираль, и сжал руками подлокотники кресла. Грудь его вздымалась от тяжёлого дыхания. Он закрыл глаза, отчего ощущения на коже стали ещё ярче, до звона в ушах, когда мозолистые подушечки пальцев проходились по его гудящим от напряжения мышцам.

Торин ухмыльнулся, глаза его потемнели, когда он придвинулся ближе и при помощи гребня завёл пряди белоснежных волос за заострённые эльфийские ушки. Трандуил напрягся и с трудом сдержал стон пополам со вздохом удивления. Торин провел ногтем по обнажённой спине в наказание и в напоминание о запрете издавать звуки, и Трандуил сжал губы и снова закрыл глаза, когда губы Торина мягко коснулись его уха. Короткая борода гнома щекотала чувствительную кожу уха, которое он нежно покусывал.

Трандуил сильнее вцепился в кресло, а Торин проложил дорожку поцелуев вдоль линии уха, щекоча и рисуя круги языком, а потом обхватил мочку губами, мягко посасывая, пока его пальцы оглаживали длинную изящную шею эльфа.

Торин видел, что у Трандуила скоро закончится терпение, поэтому он просто переключился на другое ухо. Он мягко дышал, касаясь волосками бороды острого конца уха, в то время как его пальцы переключились с шеи на то ухо, которое он только что целовал и вылизывал.

— Сдаёшься, Король эльфов? — прошептал Торин, водя носом по уху Трандуила, прежде чем повторить то, что он только что проделал с другим ухом. Он пососал мочку, поцеловал самый край уха по всей длине, наблюдая за тем, как рушатся последние бастионы его жертвы. — Ну, скажи же, скажи это — и дам тебе то, что ты желаешь... попроси меня, о эльфийский король, и я подарю тебе все удовольствия мира!

Трандуил сглотнул, его губы раздвинулись, затрепетали, словно он не мог подобрать слова, пока Торин продолжал исследовать губами его ухо, полизывая острый чувствительный кончик и спускаясь поцелуями к мочке, а его руки, привыкшие к кузнечному молоту или бумажной работе, теперь мучали тело эльфа, царапая нежную кожу на груди. Трандуил пытался сопротивляться, старался игнорировать Торина, который вёл с ним эту нечестную игру, переключаясь с одного уха на другое, мягко дуя, прежде чем поцеловать и лизнуть, и Король эльфов никак не мог отделаться от мысли о том, какого было бы почувствовать движения этих умелых губ на его отвердевшем члене.

Торин усмехнулся, опять обхватив губами мочку и играя языком, и тогда Трандуил повернулся к нему и посмотрел потемневшими от желания глазами.

— Возьми меня, раздень меня... сделай так, чтобы я выстанывал твоё имя и оставь метки на моём теле... но, ради Валар, прекрати эту пытку сейчас же!

Торин снова усмехнулся, отвесил издевательский поклон и наконец подтвердил своё согласие жарким поцелуем. Что ж, если эльфийский король думает, что пытка удовольствием на сегодня закончилась, он скоро убедится, насколько ошибался в своих предположениях.

**С — Союз**

Они свершили это в тишине эльфийского королевства.

Конечно, пришлось за это побороться. Торин хотел, чтобы всё случилось под горой, Трандуил — чтобы в месте, где солнце могло освещать их. Кили, Фили и Бард делали свои ставки на победу той или иной стороны, Тауриэль и Леголас этого не одобряли.

В конце концов, победил Трандуил, и Торин нехотя согласился, не преминув потребовать, чтобы их брачная ночь прошла так, как захочет Торин. Трандуил, похоже, не возражал. Он только хмыкнул и покраснел, так как идея ему неожиданно понравилась. Гостей на церемонии было немного. Бард пристально разглядывал прекрасные узоры на костюме эльфа, контрастировавшие с более грубыми, воинственными линиями костюма гнома.

Прозвучали слова на эльфийском и гномском наречиях, были произнесены клятвы на всеобщем языке, и были взгляды, полные любви, понимания и покоя. Бард опустил руки на плечи Тильды, которая наблюдала за действом с сияющей улыбкой и горящими глазами. Для неё это был счастливый конец волшебной сказки, вроде тех, которые иногда писал Бильбо и которые она так любила читать.

Для остальных присутствующих это было просто давно ожидаемое событие. Понятно было, что Торин не вечен, а Трандуил хотел, чтобы воспоминание об их союзе осталось в веках, выгравированные в их сердцах и умах.

Отведя взгляд от влюблённой пары, Бард увидел Леголаса, на лице которого были написаны одновременно тоска и радость. Их глаза встретились, и Бард улыбнулся эльфийскому принцу, получив улыбку в ответ.

Приятно было сознавать, что мир до сих пор остаётся местом, где возможен союз двух столь различных рас. Это позволяло надеяться, что может быть в недалёком будущем ненависть и непонимание уступят место чему-то более счастливому и мирному.

**Н — Нерешительность**

Это событие разбило его сердце.

Он забыл о стакане виски в руке, наблюдая, как сгущается темнота в комнате. Тело сдавало позиции, мысли в мозгу толклись без порядка и цели. Он просто сидел, а в глазах его стояли непролитые слёзы о том, что он потерял навсегда.

Он думал обо всех шансах, которыми не воспользовался, всех моментах, когда это почти случилось... когда он почти перестал сомневаться и был готов совершить «прыжок веры». Но он всё равно боялся, настолько боялся полюбить другого мужчину, что его собственные чувства так и остались невысказанными.

А теперь всё было кончено.

Он сидел здесь совсем один, пьяный и лишённый любви, в то время как Трандуил был счастлив, улыбался и был с человеком, который не постеснялся показать ему тот мир, который так мечтал показать ему Торин.

**Д — Добро пожаловать!**

Торин смотрел, как Трандуил гулял по саду, разбитому им для эльфийского короля на вершине горы. Трандуил касался растущих цветов и других растений, пока на землю опускался вечер.

— Ты выглядишь печальным, — Торин серьёзно посмотрел на своего любовника. Трандуил остановился и оглянулся на Торина.

— Да, я печален, — Трандуил наклонился и потрепал своего спутника по короткой бороде, прежде чем коснуться его губ. Поцелуй был коротким, но полным нежности. От него у Торина перехватило дыхание, а на лице Трандуила заиграла улыбка.

— Видимо, мне не стоит спрашивать, о чём ты думаешь. Или, может быть, о ком, — наконец сказал Торин, касаясь зелёных листиков на единственном дереве, которое пустило корни на горе.

Трандуил вздохнул, и Торин успел заметить грусть в серых глазах. Он взял руку Трандуила и слегка сжал её.

— Мне его не хватает, — помолчав, сказал Трандуил. Он скучал по сыну с самого дня той памятной битвы.

Он скучал по Леголасу всё это время, и сердце его словно бы ушло в путь вместе с его сыном. Торин понимал это даже тогда, когда они всё ещё относились друг к другу с опаской, и когда они пришли к взаимопониманию, и когда начались их отношения. Торин понимал боль, что глодала сердце короля эльфов. Но когда приблизилась зима, Трандуил наконец выбрался из своего печального уединения, приходя в этот сад и пытаясь взглянуть дальше границ Эребора и Мирквуда, чтобы, возможно, благодаря своему острому эльфийскому зрению разглядеть вдали следы своего сына.

Торин ненавидел, когда Трандуил бывал в таком настроении.

Он слишком любил Трандуила, чтобы позволить этой боли забрать хрупкую душу отца, утратившего сына, и принести печаль в сердце его возлюбленного.

— У меня для тебя сюрприз, любимый! — мягко сказал Торин. Трандуил посмотрел на него заинтересованно.

— Сюрприз? — Трандуил слегка повеселел, ему нравилось, когда Торин старался удовлетворить любую его прихоть.

Торин улыбнулся:

— Да, я... я люблю тебя. Я был...

Трандуил в изумлении приподнял бровь:

— Продолжай, я не сержусь.

Торин закатил глаза и чуть сбавил обороты:

— Ты умеешь сердиться. Но... надеюсь, ты не будешь сердиться на мой сюрприз, потому что это будет несколько... неуместным.

— Что ты... — Трандуил замер, сердце его упало куда-то в пятки при виде Леголаса, который смотрел на Торина каким-то кровожадным взглядом, прежде чем перевести голубые глаза на отца.

— Ада, вот эту последнюю часть мне было слышать совсем необязательно! — Леголас попытался улыбнуться, чтобы разрядить обстановку.

— Леголас. — прошептал Трандуил, подошёл к сыну и заключил его в крепкие объятия.

Торин улыбался, наблюдая, как Леголас молча плачет, обнимая отца в ответ. Они долго так стояли молча, и в этой тишине оба поняли, что семья — это самое ценное, что у них на самом деле было. Леголас также шёпотом поблагодарил Торина, а тот в ответ лишь кивнул головой, положив правую руку на грудь тем жестом, который когда-то видел в исполнении Трандуила. 

Он ушёл, дав возможность отцу и сыну снова привыкнуть к тому, что они вместе.

   
**К — Кроссдрессинг**

Торин старался сдержаться.

Его руки лихорадочно оглаживали бока прижавшегося к нему стройного тела. Восстающий член касался шикарной упругой задницы, а руки всё порхали вверх и вниз до тех пор, пока им не удалось забраться подол платья. Его партнёр застонал и повернул голову, позволив Торину запечатлеть сладкий поцелуй на губах и потом спуститься вдоль шейной вены к открытому плечу. Торин то вылизывал, то покусывал своего партнёра, и тот выгибал спину и подбрасывал вверх бёдра, так что изгибы его ягодиц идеально проходились по стояку.

— Ебаать... — простонал Торин, и Трандуил ухмыльнулся. 

— А что, это идея! — задыхаясь, прошептал блондин, укладывая голову на плечо лежавшего под ним мужчины, а Торин задрал его платье ещё выше, чтобы дать рукам лучший доступ к гладким, тёплым бёдрам.

— Блять... — прорычал Торин, коснувшись пальцами шелковистого материала женских трусиков, едва скрывавших растущую эрекцию Трандуила.

— Ты... ты надел трусики... — голос вышел хриплым, и Трандуил кивнул.

— Я подумал... что тебе понравится... — Трандуил прикусил губу, пытаясь сдержать стоны, когда Торин сжал сквозь тонкую ткань его возбуждённый орган. 

— Аах, Торин, я... я подготовил себя в ресторане.

— Блять, Трандуил... блять... ты просто... я... — Торин едва мог говорить, он развернул партнёра к себе лицом и они слились в поцелуе. Движения Трандуила сдерживали высоченные каблуки, которые он надел для сегодняшнего выхода в свет, так что Торин просто подхватил его за талию, приподнял и уронил на постель, падая сверху.

— Ты настоящая шлюха. Ты подготовил себя в ресторане, в туалете, полном народу? — спросил Торин, заводясь от этой ситуации ещё больше. Трандуил кивнул и обхватил ногой Торина, который как раз пытался стащить брюки.

— Да, сэр. Я готова...

Торин снова зарычал, и их разговор прервался очередным жарким поцелуем. Остаток ночи был наполнен стонами и криками удовольствия до тех пор, пока оба не утратили способность двигаться и не уснули, переплетясь конечностями.

***  
Утро застало Трандуила ласкающим шею Торина, пока тот гладил обнажённую спину своего любовника.

— Ну как, тебе понравилось? — игриво спросил Трандуил, и Торин в ответ довольно фыркнул.

— Тебе идёт красный, платье было шикарное, а двигался ты вообще роскошно, и... — Торина отвлёк лежавший на нём Трандуил, их губы встретились в медленном дразнящем поцелуе, а блондин тем временем водил бёдрами по кругу, распаляя партнёра ещё больше.

— Тебе понравилось потому, что я выглядел как женщина? — шёпотом спросил Трандуил, Торин в ответ только хмыкнул и приподнял Трандуила под бёдра, усаживая себе на колени.

— Мне понравилось потому, что это был ты. В костюме Короля ты мне тоже нравишься. Да и в кино было неплохо, и когда мы играли в шефа и подчинённого, и... — Торин не возражал против того, что Трандуил прервал его поцелуем, и вскоре мужчины активно занялись возбуждающим сеансом макияжа, который прекратился только, когда Трандуил почувствовал, как Торин медленно входит в него.

— О, Торин... — Трандуил обвил ногами поясницу партнёра, как только Торин перевернул его на спину. — Торин...

— Я люблю тебя, и спасибо тебе! — прошептал Торин, медленно двигаясь и слегка вращая бёдрами, когда толкался вперёд. — В следующий раз, любовь моя, я исполню любое твоё желание.

Трандуил выгнул спину, прижимаясь ещё ближе, и коснулся губами мочки уха своего возлюбленного.

— В следующий раз... — голос Трандуила сочился желанием и страстью. — Я хочу овладеть тобой... в платье... прежде чем я... буду делать с тобой что-то такое...

Но тут Торин усилил натиск, и богатое воображение Трандуила не оставило никаких сомнений, что и в следующий раз они получат море удовольствия.

**П – Преклонение**

Они нарезали круги вокруг друг друга, не разрывая зрительного контакта.

Глаза их горели страстью и ненавистью, жаждой и злобой. Мышцы звенели от напряжения, они по очереди делали шаг в сторону, при этом их мечи касались друг друга со стальным звоном. Ручейки пота стекали по спине и груди каждого, солнце до красноты целовало светлую кожу блондина и лишь подчёркивало смуглый оттенок кожи брюнета.

Напряжение вокруг них можно было потрогать руками. Зрители молчали и не шевелились.

Все ждали.

Блондин ухмыльнулся, выдвинул вперёд левую ногу и сделал странное круговое движение рукой, отчего клинки сошлись, разрывая тишину. 

Торин Оукеншилд, Принц Предела, ухмыльнулся в ответ, с лёгкостью парируя удар. Однако новая атака, а за ней ещё и ещё, быстро стёрли ухмылку с его лица. Противник перемещался быстро и непредсказуемо как ветер, его движения были неотвратимы и напористы как вода. Его светящиеся глаза были полны жизни и решимости. Удары его были как земля: тяжёлые и чёткие, от каждого выпада меча Принц отстукал, с трудом борясь с очевидной лёгкостью, с которой противник наносил удары.

Блондин снова ухмыльнулся и медленно облизал губы, не сводя с Торина своего знаменитого пристального взгляда. Торин заколебался – и через секунду обнаружил себя лежащим на спине закрытым от солнца тенью раба, с устремлённым к горлу мечом.

Торин открыл глаза и жестом остановил стражников, готовых броситься на помощь своему Принцу. Его противник тяжело дышал, но высоко вздёрнул подбородок, выражая открытое неповиновение.

\- Вы побеждены, милорд, - решительно сказал он голосом свободного человека, но не раба.

\- Ты хорошо дерёшься для раба, - ответил Торин, напоминая победителю о действительной расстановке сил, чем немало раздражил победителя. – Может, назовёшь мне своё имя?

Мужчина нахмурился, глаза его выражали замешательство и неуверенность: 

\- Вы обещали, что мне не придётся это делать, если я одержу победу в поединке против вас. Теперь вы лежите на спине, и мой меч упирается вам в горло.

Торин якобы согласился:

\- Да, но… хотелось бы знать твое имя прежде, чем ты оборвёшь мою жизнь.

Торин видел сомнение в голубых глазах и заметил, как дрогнула державшая меч рука. Мужчина посмотрел в сторону, потом вверх и наконец снова повернулся к Принцу, делая шаг назад и бросая меч.

\- Трандуил, - он отвернулся, пытаясь проигнорировать заинтересованный взгляд Принца.

Торин сел и на его лицо вернулась улыбка.

\- Ну что же, Трандуил, добро пожаловать в Королевский Дворец Эребора. Теперь ты у меня на службе.

 

**З – Зоопарк**

Всё произошло на одной из их многочисленных встреч вместе с детьми.

Сначала они вместе были в гостях у Торина, где он много смеялся и играл с детьми, а потом потащил их вместе с Трандуилом гулять в зоопарк. Трандуила всегда удивляла готовность Торина к столь длинным прогулкам только ради того, чтобы порадовать его, Леголаса и Ториновых племянников. Трандуил ничего такого не подозревал, но, тем не менее, ожидал каких-нибудь происшествий, когда Кили, Фили и Леголас настоятельно потребовали пойти в зону, отведённую для львов.

Там для них уже был приготовлен пикник, а Двалин, лучший друг Торина, взялся отвести детей поиграть с львятами. Трандуил бросил взгляд на Торина и в очередной раз удивился, как этому человеку удавалось влюблять в себя всё больше и больше каждый день, каждую секунду, что они проводили вместе.

\- У меня есть кое-что для тебя… для нас, - вдруг сказал Торин, кивая на подходивших детей, за которыми следовал ручной львёнок.

Трандуил обеспокоенно раскрыл глаза, но вскоре заметил, что на шее львёнка что-то посверкивало.

\- Не стоит подпускать их так близко ко львам, - нахмурился Трандуил, но Торин как раз опустился перед ним на одно колено, и смотрел на него с такой любовью и нежностью, что все остальное тут же забылось.

Львёнок подошёл к ним и потрогал лапой подстилку, на которой они сидели. Трандуил уставился на Торина, потом на львёнка, а потом заметил колечко, привязанное к голубой ленте.

\- Что… - начал было Трандуил, но замолчал, когда Трандуил взял его руки в свои. Подняв глаза, он увидел, что Торин придвинулся ближе к нему и явно нервничает.

\- Я… - Торин замялся, потом сделал глубокий вдох: - Я люблю тебя, я влюбился в тебя с того самого дня, когда ты разбил мою машину…

\- Ты никак мне этого не простишь? – округлил глаза Трандуил в ответ на ухмылку Торина и хихиканье детей.

\- Как я могу простить?! В тот день я встретил тебя, и ты показался мне чудным Ангелом света, - улыбнулся Торин полушутя-полусерьёзно. Трандуил почувствовал, что краснеет, когда Торин снова взглянул на него, явно замышляя что-то ещё.

\- Трандуил, я люблю тебя. Я люблю Леголаса, люблю быть с вами вместе. Я… - Торин притянул к себе львёнка, который тут же попытался вырваться, и уцепился за ленточку, снимая с неё кольцо. – Я бы хотел состариться вместе с тобой, быть рядом с тобой в горе и в радости, в болезни и во здравии…

Трандуил почувствовал небывалое волнение и не мог отвести взгляд, когда Торин взял его правую руку в свою и поднёс к ней кольцо.

\- Ты сделаешь мне честь и станешь моим мужем?

Трандуил долго молчал, уставившись на кольцо, пока Торин нетерпеливо ждал ответа. Трандуил всё сидел, не двигаясь и не говоря ни слова, и Торин как-то осунулся, почувствовав тупую боль в сердце. Он уже собирался опустить руку, но Трандуил остановил его. Их поцелуй вышел неожиданным, но от того не менее желанным.

\- Да, Торин, да. Я буду твоим мужем.

Мужчины улыбнулись друг другу, но затем слегка поморщились от воплей радости и внезапного буйства со стороны детей. Трандуил снова улыбнулся, наконец позволив Торину надеть кольцо ему на палец, и ещё раз поцеловал своего возлюбленного.


End file.
